Valley of Death
by SeventhDevil
Summary: "No hay Shepard sin Vakarian" habían dicho. Pero la había dejado sola en el mismísimo valle de la muerte.


**Weeelp, pues aquí va otro fic del Mass Effect. Esta vez Shakarian y dedicado a mi amada y pesiosa Mureh, que quería angst con estos dos (pues toma angst).**

**Recomiendo encarecidamente leerlo mientras se escucha Valley of Death de Sparrow and the Workshop.**

**Enjoy!**

Ella sigue adelante.

Cojea entre los escombros hacia el rayo de luz. La última de sus armas en su mano. La última esperanza de la galaxia.

Respira con dificultad. Posiblemente tenga tres o cuatro costillas rotas, la pierna le duele a rabiar y cada músculo de su cuerpo se resiente con cada movimiento.

Dispara a los tres cascarones que se disponen a atacarla, los tumba y sigue adelante.

El Heraldo se alza ante ella y Shepard camina ante él, lenta, rengueando desafiante ante el monstruo del fin del mundo. Y entra en el portal hacia la ciudadela sin que el segador pueda impedírselo.

-0-0-0-0-

La ha dejado ir sola.

No hace ni diez minutos que ella le llevó casi a cuestas y le dejó en la Normandía con Tali.

Le prometió que estaría allí hasta el final. Le habían despojado de eso y la culpa le atenazaba el cuerpo más profundamente que el dolor físico.

Tali le observa, sus brillantes ojos cargados de nerviosismo, miedo y dolor tras el casco de su traje. Y él no puede ni levantar la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

"No hay Shepard sin Vakarian" habían dicho. Pero la había dejado sola en el mismísimo valle de la muerte.

-0-0-0-0-

Avanza a trompicones, esquivando los cadáveres que se apilan en los corredores de la Ciudadela.

Cada paso, cada respiración… todo duele y las ominosas luces rojas que iluminan el camino hacen que sus esperanzas de victoria, de supervivencia vayan mermando mientras camina hacia dios sabe dónde.

"Garrus, Tali, Ashley, James, Kaidan, Thane, Miranda, Jack, Kasumi, Jacob, Samara, Liara, EDI, Joker, Wrex, Mordin, Grunt… Garrus"

Ella repite los nombres de sus compañeros, los vivos y los muertos, como un mantra. Pidiéndoles fuerzas. Pidiéndoles ganas para seguir adelante.

"Garrus. Garrus."

El nombre del turiano flota por su mente más de la cuenta. Su recuerdo la lastima, pero le hace seguir adelante.

Por él, por Tali, por Joker, y los otros. Ellos tienen que seguir adelante.

Así que Shepard sigue caminando. Por ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Garrus se dejaba llevar. Tali le condujo hasta el laboratorio médico y Chakwas se dispuso a inyectarle medigel y a revisarle concienzudamente.

Él se dejaba hacer, con expresión ausente. Su mente viajaba por cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, cada momento feliz que había vivido a su lado.

La recordaba dormida a su lado. Cada peca era una estrella en la constelación de su cara, relajada sólo durante el sueño.

La quería. La quería a rabiar.

Si los turianos tuviesen lágrimas, Garrus Vakarian estaría llorando a mares.

En cambio sólo le quedaban los recuerdos, la culpa y aquella última caricia en la mandíbula cubierta de cicatrices que ella le había dado antes de encaminarse hacia la batalla sin mirar atrás.

Chakwas intentó preguntarle un par de cosas cuando había llegado. Tali negó con la cabeza y la doctora desistió, tratando de curar como pudo el maltrecho cuerpo del turiano.

Él solo reaccionó cuando el sistema de alarmas de la nave se disparó. Salió como un rayo hacia la cabina.

Ella lo había conseguido.

Había activado el catalizador.

-0-0-0-0-

Abajo habían quedado los cuerpos de Anderson y del Hombre Ilusorio.

Al final, la decisión sobre el futuro de la galaxia había recaído sobre ella.

Y Shepard disparaba con saña, decidida a destruír a las criaturas que tanta desolación y muerte habían llevado a su hogar, a sus seres queridos, a toda la Vía Láctea.

Al final se había activado. El rojo lo inundaba todo.

La Ciudadela temblaba, desmoronándose.

Ella bajó el arma y alzó el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Su tarea llegaba a su fin. Había llegado la hora de descansar.

-0-0-0-

Él lo había visto todo desde afuera. Sabía lo que aquello había significado.

No había dudado ni un momento de ella, pero la pena lo invadía, conocedor del destino de la mujer a la que amaba.

El Universo la recordaría como Shepard, la heroína de la galaxia, vencedora de los segadores.

Pero para Garrus seguiría siendo France, la humana. Y cada recuerdo de su humanidad permanecería con él mientras viviese.

-0-0-0-

El rojo había dado paso al negro.

Los escombros y la destrucción cubrían todo aquel valle de la muerte.

Una respiración desesperada fue lo único que rompió aquel silencio.

.


End file.
